parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Go, Diego, Go! Part 2
'Transcript' *(Song Starts) *Diego: Clap Your Hands with Us. *All: Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap. *Diego: Great, Let's Sound Like a Whale, Say Ahh Ooh Wah! *All: Ahh Ooh Wah! *All: Go, Diego, Go!, Vamos, Diego, Vamos. *All: Al Rescate Amigos, To Rescue My Friends, Al Rescate Amigos to Rescue My Friends. *All: Go, Diego, Go, Diego, Vamos, Diego, Vamos, Diego, Go, Diego, Go, Diego, Vamos, Diego, Vamos, Diego, Vamos. *Ming-Ming: Let's Go! *Whale: Help! Help! (Whale Sounds) *Tasha: Did You Hear That? *Diego: It's the Sound of the Whale. *Linny: Let's Sound Like a Whale, and Tell Him We're Coming! *Tuck: Say Ah Ooh Wah! *Whale: (Calling) *Austin: We're Coming to Rescue You *Diego: Let's Go! *Pablo: We Need to See Which Path We Take to the Ocean! *Ming-Ming: There are Two Paths. *Diego: Which is the Way to the Beach?, The First Path, Or The Second Path? *Linny: The Second Path. *Diego: Right Linny, The Second Path is Where the Ocean Is. *Uniqua: Come On! *Tuck: Wow!, We Made It to the Ocean. *Pablo: But I Don't See the Whale. *Diego: Do You See the Whale? *Whale: (Calling) *Austin: Yeah! *Ming-Ming: There's the Whale! *Whale: Help, I'm Stuck! *Linny: Don't Worry, We'll Save You. *Diego: (Gasps), That's a Humpback Whale, We've Got to Get Him Out of that Net! *Ming-Ming: This is Serious! *Tyrone: We Need Your Help. *Linny: Will You Help Us Untie the Net to Set the Whale Free? *Tuck & Ming-Ming: Great! *Linny: (Singing) Linny! *Tuck: (Singing) Tuck! *Ming-Ming: (Singing) And Ming-Ming, Too! *The Backyardigans: (Singing) And We're The Backyardigans to Save the Day. *Diego: Put Your Hands in the Net and Untie the Knots, Now, Untie All of the Knots, Untie, Untie, Untie. *Linny: (Singing) What's Gonna Work? *All: (Singing) Teamwork! *Linny: (Singing) What's Gonna Work? *All: (Singing) Teamwork! *Pablo: Yay! *Uniqua: We Set the Whale Free! *Whale: I'm Free, I'm Free, Thanks Diego, Thanks Backyardigans, and Wonder Pets. *Linny: Your Welcome. *Diego: Baby Humpback, Where is Your Family? *Whale: My Family is Far Away from the Ocean, and I Don't Know How to Get to My Family. *Tasha: Don't Worry Baby Humpback, We'll Get You Home. *Whale: You Will, Thanks! *Diego: We Need Something to Ride in the Ocean, to Bring Baby Humpback Home. *Ming-Ming: What Can We Use Diego? *Diego: My Rescue Pack Can Transform Into Anything We Need. *Austin: Great Idea, Diego. *Diego: To Activate My Rescue Pack, Say, Activate. *Pablo: Louder! *Linny: Activate. *Rescue Pack: Yo, Rescue Pack! *(Song Starts) *Rescue Pack: A, Rescue Pack!, Coming to the Rescue, Al Rescate, Rescue Pack, Coming to the Rescue, I'm Rescue Pack, I Got Your Back, I Can Turn Into a Parasail, Or a Kayak, A Zip Coard, A Snow Board, Whatever You Need, We Can Do It, Nothing to It, A Rescue Pack!, Coming to the Rescue, Al Rescate, Rescue Pack, Coming to the Rescue, A, Rescue Pack! *Rescue Pack: Yo!, Rescue Pack Here, Diego, The Backyardigans, and The Wonder Pets Need Something to Ride in the Ocean to Take Baby Humpback Whale Home. *Can They Use a Bicycle to Ride in the Ocean?, No! *Can They Use a Zip Coard to Ride in the Ocean?, No Way! *Can They Use a Motor Boat to Ride in the Ocean?, Yes They Can! *Now You Tell Diego, The Backyardigans, and The Wonder Pets, They Need a Motor Boat. *Diego: What Do We Need? *Ming-Ming: A Motor Boat! *Diego: Hop In Guys. *Tuck: Here We Go! *All: Whee! *Diego: Come On, We Got to Take the Whale to His Family! *Bobo Brothers: (Going Crazy) *Tyrone: What Was That, Diego? *Diego: That Sounds Like the Bobo Brothers! *Linny: The Bobo Brothers? *Diego: Those Naughty Monkeys are Always Causing Trouble, Do You See the Monkeys? *Tasha: Yeah, There They Are *Uniqua: And There Riding in Water Skies. *Diego: We Gotta Stop the Bobos, To Stop the Bobos, Say, Freeze Bobos! *Tuck: Again! *All: Freeze Bobos! *Bobo Brothers: Woops, Sorry! *Pablo: We Stop the Bobos. *Diego: Great! Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Go Diego Go Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parodies Category:Ideas